MY Life For You/Issue 22
Issue 22 of MY Life For You by Hellfire36o The Dictator Susan moves her head side to side. She tries to stretch, but realizes that her hands were tied together. She quickly opens her eyes, looks around and sees Jamal right next to her. She looks around once more and notices that they were in a back seat of a truck. Susan tries to recall what happened. Shortly after they got captured and shoved into the truck. A guy used his gun knock out both of them. Everything came back to her. Susan hits Jamal, but he wouldn't wake up. She looks at the front seats and sees two men. The one in the passenger seat turns around. Susan sees a Latino man, with a goatee. "Oh you're up!" said the Latino. "I hope I didn't hit you too hard. I don't want to ruin Chris's precious toy's face." He looks at Jamal, "I see his black ass is still down. Hopefully he's dead." "You know, Susan, Chris is fairly pissed at you for leaving" said the driver. "He said that he was going to give you a special punishment." "Probably has one of those fucking fetishes" said the Latino. He starts to burst out laughing. "He's probably going to tie you up and hit you with a whip." He continues laughing to the point where no sounds is coming from his voice. He gasps for air, then takes heavy breathes, while giggling. He faces Susan. "Ohh man. You know I'm kidding right? I'm sure he's not into that wierd shit." He faces his body forward. Susan raises her right eyebrow, and shows a displeased expression. "Hopefully he's not." said Susan. "So, how did you guys find me?" The car stops. In front of them was a gate. Susan looks around and see's a wall standing a few meters high.The driver sticks his head out, and gives a sign with his hands. The Latino turns around to Susan. "Oh, we didn't know you were there. We just happened to have found you. Oh, and welcome back Prospect." He then faces forward. The gates open, and the drivers moves the car forward. Susan looks around and sees houses and some stores. Jamal moans and opens his eyes. "Hey Puta, you finally up?" said the Latino. Jamal quickly gets up, and looks around him. He turns to Susan, "Where are we?" "You're back at Prospect, Jamal" said the Driver. The car stops. The driver and the Latino get out of the car. The driver opens the door on Susan's side, and The Latino opens the door on Jamal's side. "Get out" said the driver. Susan gets out, but Jamal retaliates. "No, fuck you. I ain't getting out." said Jamal. The Latino takes out a gun and points it at Jamal head. "Ey fucker, I ain't messing around. Get out of the fucking car, before you see your own fucking sangre ''all over the floor" ''said the Latino. A man opens his door, and steps out of his house. He walks down the steps. "That's quite enough Ed. No need to spread any blood. So who did you bring?" The driver takes Susan and brings her in front of the man. Susan sees a slightly bald man, age of late 20's, with a scar going across his left eye and a piercing on his left ear. "Hello Chris." said Susan. Chris looks at the Driver and Ed. "Oh, you motherfuckers. I fucking love you guys!" said Chris. He starts getting excited. "Well fucking done. Fuck! Hey I'm going to play with her, why don't the both of you play with some of the sluts from my place and take them to yours. Choose which ever, you can have them!" "Oh, fuck yeah man!" said Ed. Ed gets excited and runs to Chris's home. "Now, Susan, me and you are going to have some fun in my bed room. I ever set up especially made for you." said Chris. Susan turns to Chris with no expression on her face. "I hope to god it's not something like tying me up, and you whiping me." said Susan. Chris looks at Susan with a surprised look. "Yeah, how did you know" said Chris. "Oh, hell no. I am not going to deal with that fucking shit." said Susan as she tries to escape from Chris's grasp. Chris brings Susan closer, then whispers into her ear. "Well to bad bitch because there aint nothing you going to do about it. Now get in the fucking house!" Chris turns to the house and brings Susan inside. "Wait Chris." said the driver. Chris turns around. "What man?" said Chris in a annoyed tone. "What are we going to do about him?" said the driver. Chris turns to Susan. "Stay fucking here. Okay? If you don't I'm going to do that shit that you hate so fucking much. Alright?" Chris turns around and walks towards the truck. Susan stays still, she knew that she was not going to be able to escape from Prospect a second time. Mind as well not try. Chris to the car. "So who is this motherfucker." He looks at the black kid. Chris squints his eyes, then widely opens his eyes. "Oh shit! You're that fuckers son! What was that bitch's name?" "It was Dom, you jackass." said Jamal. "Dom!" Chris points his finger at Jamal. "That's what his fucking name was. Dom. Is that pussy still alive?" Jamal spits and Chris's shoes. "My dad ain't a pu-" Chris interrupts, "Yeah, fuck you too. I don't want to here that bitch talk anymore." Chris turns around and walks to Susan. "What do you want me to do about him?" said the driver. "I don't know. Fuck him" said Chris as he grabs Susan and takes her to his house. He closes the door. The driver turns to Jamal, "Come on, you can stay at my house" he said. "So what? You can fuck me in the ass like he said?" said Jamal. "Jake, why do you still follow that cracker?" "Better do what he says than get killed or getting kicked out of this place" said Jake. The door to Chris's house opens. Ed comes out with 5 girls, all wearing nothing but their underwear. All of them were young girls, around ages from 18 to 25, one of them was even younger. The girls didnt struggle. Instead, they just went along with Ed. They have been raped, and abused so many times to the point they just gave up and let the guys do whatever they wanted to do with them. And none of them looked happy, but more sad and miserable. "Hey Jake, I am sorry I took all the fine bitches. That cool with you?" said Ed "Actually I left that fine ass one that you like so much. You can have her." Ed walks away with the 5 girls to his house. "This is why I left Jake. I can't stand leaving in a place like this." said Jamal. Jake turns to Jamal, "Well I guess that makes you the better person" said Jake. "Why don't you take on of the girls? I'm sure it'll help you relax. Chris won't know." "Naw man. I aint going to mess with those girls. Makes me no better than them." said Jamal. They both walk towards Jake's house. Chris ties Susan to his bed. He takes a knife, sticks it underneath her shirt, then slowly cuts off her shirt. Chris fondles with Susan's breasts, then sucks on one of them. He stops, then unbuckles his belt. Right when he pulls down his pants, he hears gun shots coming from the gate. "Aw, man. What the fuck are those guys doing?" said Chris. Dom cocks back the handle of his thermal scope'd rifle. He just tooken down 3 guys guarding the main gate. Dom turns to Aaron, "How was that?" Aaron smiles at Dom, he too was caring a thermal scope'd rifle, "Nicely done."